godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
The Don is Dead
After Vito Corleone turned down Virgil Sollozzo's offer for a partnership, Sollozzo knew that he had to eliminate Corleone, his main obstacle in New York City, especially since the Don's heir, Sonny, had expressed interest in making a deal. The preparation Sollozzo instinctively knew his biggest obstacle would be Luca Brasi, Corleone's formidable enforcer, and so he had the man garrotted in The Luna Bar. He also bribed Corleone's driver and bodyguard, Paulie Gatto, to call in sick. The strike When Don Vito was driven to his office on Mott Street by his son Fredo, the plan was put into action. Arranged by Tattaglia capos, Camel Hair and his partner, Mikey Saleri and Donnie Marinelli too shots at the Don, hitting him several times before fleeing the scene. A number of bodyguards then moved in on the location, determined to finish Corleone off. Trapani's intervention At this time, Aldo Trapani, protege to Luca Brasi, was reporting to his associate Marty Malone of Brasi's death at DeMantagna's barber shop across the street. The bullets took down Malone and Dino DeMantagna, who both received non-fatal injuries. Malone urged Trapani to protect his sister Frankie, who had been unfortunately enough to pass by and was being held hostage by Camel Hair. Trapani eliminated the hostage taker and freed his friend's sister. Rush to the hospital Fredo Corleone, still shaken by events, urged Trapani to help him escort Vito to the hospital, acting as an armed escort for his father. The ambulance was diverted into an ambush however, and the Corleones were forced to shoot it out with the capo, killing him before ascertainig the location of consigliere Tom Hagen, who had recently gone missing. Trapani and Fredo then drove the fading Don to the Little Italy hospital, where he was met by a full team of doctors and an armed escort, led by Sonny. Players: Don Vito Corleone - The Don asks his son to stop for a moment so he can buy some oranges. Nine shots ring out form the pistols of two assassins. He is struck by five of them. The oranges go flying. Fredo Corleone - The Don's weak-willed son wasn't supposed to be driving his father today, but the regular chauffeur, Paulie Gatto, called in sick at the last moment. Fredo is usually helpless in a firefight. Monk Malone - Monk seems slightly irritated that you used the phone to contact him regarding Luca's death. He obviously hasn't heard about the problems with Sollozzo. Don't worry; he will. Frances Malone - Frances "Frankie" Malone is Monk's older sister, and fortunately, she shares none of his looks. In fact, she's quite a dame: sassy yet kind, and flirty without being whorish. You'd better watch yourself... Tattaglia Kidnapper - "Camel Hair" is the only name known for this hit man, who takes Frankie Malone in a vain attempt to prevent you from unleashing a violent retribution after the Don is shot. Tattaglia Capo - One of the key members responsible for the hit on Don Vito, this capo was sent into the field, likely by Bruno Tattaglia or Virgil Sollozzo. He likely knows where Tom Hagen is. Sonny Corleone - A furious and distraught Sonny is found pacing up and down at the hospital entrance, waiting for the Don's ambulance to arrive. He definitely wants answers, and he wants to know where Tom is. Peter Clemenza - A capo in the Corleone Family, Peter Clemenza is venerable and wise, responsible for teaching Don Vito the ropes in his early years. He seeks a new protege to help mold. Category:Video game events